


Godmother Eleanor

by TQMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Femslash, First Kiss, First Time, LGBTQ, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQMZ/pseuds/TQMZ
Summary: Eleanor Potter teaches her goddaughter how to pleasure a woman... personally.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 62





	Godmother Eleanor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything!

**XxXxXxX**

"So how have you been, Rose?" Eleanor asked, handing her goddaughter a cup of tea as she sat down on the sofa. "I would have thought you'd be with your parents or planning on moving out now that you've finished your seventh year."

Rose blushed, taking a sip of her tea before responding. "I did, I just finished purchasing my new flat."

Eleanor raised a brow at the blush. "Are your parents still not happy with you moving? Your almost eighteen. They moved in together at that age!"

"Dad keeps telling me that it was different then."

"Of course, he did." Eleanor rolled her eyes. If there was one thing, she hadn't expected when Ron had a kid. It was him becoming an overprotective father. Unfortunately for Rose, however, it was taken to an almost extreme level with her being 'his little girl'. "I suppose Hermione set him straight?"

"Not exactly." Rose winced and looked away from her godmother and down to her tea.

"What is it, Rose?"

Rose looked up at Eleanor embarrassedly. "Mum refused to let me live completely alone, mostly because I wanted to live in a flat here in London like you. But also because I didn't want to stay in the wizarding world."

"So." Rose continued. "I'm your new neighbor... If that's alright. Dad and Mum said they were going to talk to you about it later."

Eleanor paused for a moment, then smiled, her gaze darkening a bit as she gazed at her goddaughter. "So you live next door then? No roommate or anything?"

"Yup. Mum figured with you being an Auror and all that it was safe enough."

"Well, of course, it is." Eleanor chuckled. "But enough of that. Tell me about Hogwarts. How was it? Any friends... Or perhaps Boyfriends?"

"Eleanor!" Rose gasped at her godmother, cheeks flaming. "No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Why not?" Eleanor raised a brow. "It can't be your appearance. You're almost at the level of a veela. You just need the allure."

That was almost an understatement. Rose Weasley was a beautiful woman, and she was a woman now. Her face was more noble and mature, making her look in her early twenties. Very different from the other Weasleys(minus the fiery red hair). Rose's assets, however, were what truly set her apart. Full, bouncy breasts, and a shapely arse, with skin that had almost no blemishes. The hourglass figure just completed the package.

Eleanor hadn't been able to take her eyes off the woman. Especially now that her goddaughter was dressed in muggle fashion, shorts, and a t-shirt, revealing more than her robes or Hogwarts uniform ever did.

"I-I just wasn't interested." Rose stammered slightly, feeling a little odd at how her godmother's eyes roamed her body.

"It wouldn't happen to be because of your mother, would it?" Eleanor hummed, taking another sip of tea. "Her being a teacher there no doubt made things a little awkward for potential romances."

Rose winced, Eleanor had no idea how right she was. There were quite a few times that Rose believed she might be interested in someone, only for them to become ignore her—not wanting to get on her mum's bad side by dating her daughter. That wasn't to say there was no one interested or not afraid of her mum. There were, but Rose wasn't interested in them, so she rejected those boys. Because of that, Rose was seventeen and had never been on a date before. Let alone anything else.

"I guess you can say that," Rose answered, coming out of her thoughts.

"So if there were no boyfriends... How about girlfriends?"

"I wish!" Rose blurted out before her she could stop herself, her face burning a deep cherry red as Eleonor laughed. "I- I uh, didn't mean to say that. Is there any way you can just pretend you didn't hear anything?"

Eleanor snickered, giving Rose an amused look as she calmed down. "Not at all, since when did you like women?"

"...for a while now." Rose shrugged, it was a minor lie. As far as she could remember, she had almost always liked women. Something Rose blamed Eleanor and Fleur for. For young Rose, seeing those two women as she went through puberty hadn't exactly helped when discovering her sexuality, especially when it came to her godmother Eleanor.

Eleanor Potter was a bombshell; there was almost nothing more to be said. Large beautiful breasts, a bouncy round arse, dark black hair, and expressive green eyes... Plus, Eleanor, for the past fifteen years, had been the most desired woman in the wizarding world. Not just Britain, but the whole wizarding world. Something that had shocked her godmother the first year it happened... And every year after. In fact, back when Rose was in Hogwarts, she constantly overheard hormonal teens talking about what they would 'do' to Eleanor Potter if they had the chance, both men and women. Which usually ended with Rose, her mum, or one of their family members hexing the person who dared to speak of Eleanor that way.

"I see... So did you?"

Rose blinked and stared at Eleanor, both of their teacups now on the table. "Did I what?"

Eleanor sighed exaggeratedly. "Get a girlfriend?"

"Oh! No, I didn't. None caught my fancy, besides they all liked boys anyway."

"That's... Unfortunate." Eleanor replied, inwardly smirking as she thought of how she was going to do this. "Did you at least get to go on a date? Hogsmead or some other place?"

"No." Rose sighed, idly stirring her tea with a spoon.

"Hmm..." Eleanor set a hand down on Rose's thigh. "Do you plan on dating?"

Rose chuckled, leaning back against the sofa cushions. "Eventually... Merlin, I don't even want to think about how embarrassing it will be to tell my future girlfriend that I haven't kissed anyone.

Eleanor slowly moved her hand up and down Rose's thigh, tracing random patterns with her finger. "Who said your first kiss had to be with your girlfriend?

Rose turned to her godmother and blushed, only now noticing how close the other woman had gotten, as well as getting a good view of Eleanor's cleavage, the v-heck shirt doing little to conceal the breasts underneath. "I, uh, what?"

Chuckling, Eleanor repeated her question. "Who said your first kiss would be with your girlfriend? What about on a date, or maybe a one night stand?"

"...I don't know." Truthfully, Rose had considered that, but then she thought of her mum's reaction and threw those types of thoughts away. But now that Eleanor was bringing it up, memories and forgotten desires were starting to return.

"Don't you have any... fantasies?" Eleanor's voice turned a little sultry. "Something you wish to try now that you're no longer living with your parents?"

Rose felt her mouth dry as she looked down to stare at her godmother's lips. The desire to press her own against the other women's growing by the second.

"Then why don't you?"

Blinking, Rose brought her eyes away from Eleanor's lips to her amused gaze. Then blushed, realizing she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

"I can teach you." Eleanor purred, her face centimeters away from Rose's. "After all, it's just kissing. What's the harm?"

"R-right." Rose nodded, her heart speeding up. Her godmother was right. There wasn't any harm in kissing. It wasn't as if either of them were dating anyone. They weren't technically blood-related either... So what was the harm? If anything, learning how to kiss would only help Rose when she started dating.

Eleanor smiled and leaned in. She had seduced many women and even a few men with most, if not all, of them seducing her right back. But Rose was by far the most innocent and desirable out of Eleanor's past flings.

Tilting her head, Rose closed her eyes and tried to imitate the way her parents kissed. Which was all but forgotten the moment Eleanor's lips touched hers. They were soft, a little wet... and felt incredible. It was unlike anything Rose had ever felt before, and it was certainly different from kissing someone on the cheek. That was for sure.

Reaching behind Rose, Eleanor pulled the witch closer, smirking inside at the way her goddaughter melted into the kiss.

After a few moments, Rose pulled back, catching her breath. Before kissing Eleanor again, shivering slightly at the finger still trailing up and down her thigh.

"Mmm..." Eleanor pulled away, letting both of them catch their breaths. "You're a natural Rose."

Breathing deeply, Rose stared at her godmother's lips, unable to keep her eyes off of them.

"Do you want to continue?" Eleanor asked, smirking when Rose nodded. "Good."

Leaning forward, Eleanor started to kiss Rose yet again, only this time. She pushed the witch against the Sofa, being a little rougher, as well as positioning herself in between Rose's legs.

Confused, Rose continued kissing Eleanor, waiting to see what her godmother was doing—then tensed as she felt a hand touch her breasts.

_Was that an accident?_

Rose's question was answered as Eleanor's hands continued to touch her breasts, seemingly taking Rose's silence as permission to keep touching her. Not that Rose would have said no, Eleanor's hands felt too nice for her to try and stop.

Pulling back, Eleanor licked her lips, cleaning up all the excess saliva stringing between their mouths. "I take it you enjoyed that."

"Yes." Rose blushed, feeling a little hot at the hands-on her breasts. And for some odd reason, Rose couldn't bring herself to ask Eleanor to remove her hands.

"You know." Eleanor purred, pressing small kisses down Rose's neck, to her collarbone. "Kissing isn't the only thing I could teach you."

Smirking, Eleanor watched with half-lidded eyes as Rose thought over her proposition. If her goddaughter didn't say yes, then she would just have to keep seducing her until she _did_ say yes.

"O-okay."

"Wonderful, let's move this to the bed."

Getting up from the sofa, Rose followed Eleanor to the bedroom, watching her godmother's arse as they walked. _Is this really happening?_

Entering the bedroom, Eleanor waited until they were both sitting down on the bed before kissing Rose again. Only this time, the kiss was a bit more passionate as Eleanor pushed the other witch down on the bed.

Reaching under Rose's short, Eleanor cupped the other witches' breasts. A little surprised at the lack of a bra, but continued anyway. A few moments later, Eleanor pulled back, breathing deeply, her eyes entirely focused on the witch beneath her. "Take off your shirt."

Obeying, Rose quickly removed her shirt, blushing slightly at the way her godmother was watching her. Finding herself oddly liking being the focus of the older witch's attention.

Smirking, Eleanor leaned her head down and flicked her tongue out, touching Rose's nipple, causing the woman to shiver under her. Pausing Eleanor waited, giving Rose the chance to stop her. But when none came, she continued. Only this time, Eleanor wrapped her lips around the nipple, swirling her tongue around as she played with it.

Feeling Rose arch her back underneath her, Eleanor popped her mouth from the witch's breast and moved to the other one. All while slowly using her hands to unzip Rose's shorts, and slip a hand underneath and past her goddaughter's knickers.

When Eleanor first licked her nipple, Rose had been a little surprised, even if she had been expecting it. What she was not expecting, however, was how good it felt or how much she didn't want the older witch to stop.

Freezing, Rose felt her godmother's finger teasing the outside of her pussy. Something she hadn't noticed had been happening.

_When did she unzip my shorts? No, wait, that's not important. Do I even want her to stop...?_

Biting her lip, Rose looked down at her godmother, shivering as Eleanor's tongue swiped past a rather sensitive part of her breast. Rose knew if she demanded they stop right now, Eleanor would listen. They would probably never speak of this again, but nothing would happen... However, Rose was finding that she didn't want her godmother to stop. The idea of giving her first time to Eleanor, her godmother, and someone Rose considered to be her aunt was becoming too hot of an idea to pass up.

"Mmm... keep going." Rose gasped as she felt Eleanor slip a finger inside her, something that no one but Rose herself had done.

Chuckling Eleanor pulled her lips away from ravishing Rose's tits and immediately started to kiss the other woman. Adding another finger to the one already thrusting in Rose's pussy, getting a moan from the witch as they kissed.

"Faster." Rose breathed out before slamming their lips back together, wiggling a little as she tried to get Eleanor's fingers to reach deeper inside her.

"I'm gonna need a little more room for that." Eleanor smiled, using her hands to pull off Rose's shorts and panties, getting a small moan from the witch.

"Yesss..." Rose sighed, feeling a small breeze now that her shorts and panties were removed. Allowing her godmother to see how wet she had gotten from the older witches fingering.

"We can still stop, you know." Eleanor pressed another kiss to young witch's lips, her two fingers now back in Rose's pussy. "All you have to say is stop."

Rose groaned, feeling like glaring at her godmother. There was no way in hell; she was going to say stop. Not when she was as close to orgasming as she was. Eleanor's fingers weren't helping either. If anything, they were encouraging Rose to continue. "Don't stop... EVER!"

Pulling away, Eleanor felt herself become wet as she watched her shuddering goddaughter cum. Rose's pussy tightening around her two fingers, the slick juices coating them as Eleanor pulled them out.

"Hmm... Would you like a taste?" Eleanor showed her fingers to Rose, smirking a little at the disgust on her goddaughter's face. "More for me then."

Rose watch disgusted, before slowly becoming aroused as Eleanor licked the fingers that were just inside her clean, the sight burning itself inside Rose's mind as she felt her body heat up again.

"Now, would you like to return the favor?"

Feeling her mouth go dry, Rose stared at her godmother's body. The thought of touching and sucking on Eleanor's tits was something she had imagined many times. It had actually been her first wet dream, something that had made Rose feel ashamed for months.

And here she was about to touch them.

Eleanor smiled as Rose started to touch her tits. They were, in Eleanor's opinion, her best feature. Something that had been proven many times, whether it was a woman sucking on them or a man thrusting his cock between them, they all loved her breasts... And it seemed Rose was no different.

"Why don't you strip me this time?" Eleanor said as she laid down, spreading out her arms as she looked at Rose.

"S-sure." Rose nodded, licking her lips. Her hands quickly but shakily pulling off and removing her godmother's shirt, as well as unclasping her bra, letting the older witches breasts bounce a little as they were set free from their confinements.

Throwing the clothing off the bed, Rose immediately started to lick Eleanor's breasts. Trying to copy and imitate what she had felt being done to her earlier.

"Mmm... That feels nice." Eleanor groaned softly. Rose's eagerness more than making up for her lack of skill, a skill that was quickly improving the longer Rose licked. "You can be a little rougher if you want."

Grabbing Eleanor's other breast, Rose started to pull and push, roughly massaging is as she sucked on the other tit.

"FUCK!" Eleanor hissed, her back arching as Rose pulled. "N-not too hard, Rose."

"Sorry," Rose replied with a wince before returning to Eleanor's tits. For the next few minutes, Rose alternated between the two, sucking and licking, improving reasonably quickly as the time we on. After another minute and giving Eleanor's tit one last lick, Rose got to her knees to see her handy work.

Eleanor looked like a beautiful mess, her tits were red, with spit covering them, and her hair was sticking to her neck as small beads of sweat started to appear... And yet she still looked gorgeous as she breathed, her breasts shaking slightly at the action, making Rose want to lean down and start sucking them again. Looking down further, Rose saw her godmother's jeans still on. In her excitement to touch Eleanor's breasts, Rose had forgotten to remove them.

Deciding to correct that, Rose grabbed both jeans and the straps of her godmother's panties and pulled them down her legs. Stripping the final article of clothing left from Eleanor's body.

Eleanor's cheeks turned a little red as Rose stared at her now visible and glistening pussy. There was something different when naked, and about to have sex with someone she considered family. It felt... Hot and forbidden compared to a quick fling. Especially when she thought of what Ron and Hermione would do if they ever discovered that Eleanor had fucked their daughter.

"You're soaked," Rose smirked, her confidence boosted now that she knew how aroused her godmother had become. Tracing the edge of Eleanor's pussy, Rose waited for a second, before sliding her finger in, something made easy with how wet the older witch was.

Adding another finger, Rose noticed how much room there still was, and added a third, Eleanor's walls now tightening around her three fingers—while at the same time, getting a moan from her godmother.

"Fuck, keep going, Rose." Eleanor moaned, bucking her hips, attempting to get the fingers inside her deeper.

Following her Eleanor's instructions, Rose started thrusting her fingers into the older woman's pussy. Watching as Eleanor played with her breasts, pleasuring herself.

"Mmm... Your d-doing great, don't s-stop!"

Rose, Eleanor decided, had magic fingers. It was the only explanation as to why a complete novice when it came to sex was as good as she was. Sure maybe Rose could have learned by masturbating, but Eleanor had a feeling it was just a natural talent of hers.

After a few minutes, Eleanor felt her body tense up; then she started to cum.

Rose watched as her godmother moaned, her back arching as she orgasmed, some of her cum coating her hands just like Rose had when she had cum. Lifting her hand, Rose stared at the juices covering it, a mix of curiosity, disgust, and lust building up in her.

_Should I...?_

Before Rose could decide if she wanted to taste the cum on her fingers. Eleanor appeared, licking up and cleaning her own juices off of Rose's fingers, not hesitating as she had earlier.

"Eleanor! I wanted... That..." Rose blushed as she realized what she had just said.

"Hmm... Sorry" Eleanor chuckled before leaning back and spreading her legs open. "But, you could always get it straight from the source."

Rose felt her blush increase as she looked at her godmother's pussy and realized she was actually considering the idea.

 _What is wrong with me, why would I want to taste Eleanor like that... Then again, it's not as if I'm tasting myself. And even if I did, Eleanor seemed to enjoy it..._ _It's like she said earlier, what's the harm?_

Under the amused and lustful gaze of her godmother, Rose slowly brought her face down and gave Eleanor's pussy a tentative lick. To her surprise, Rose found herself liking the tangy yet slightly sweet taste of Eleanor's juices.

"Fuck..." Eleanor murmured, rolling her hips up in an attempt to get Rose's tongue further inside. "Try moving y-your tongue s-side to side while i-inside me."

Grabbing Eleanor's hips, Rose did as she asked, pressing herself deeper against the older witches pussy, moving her tongue. Causing Eleanor to moan and grab Rose's head, pushing her goddaughter deeper against her, while almost grinding herself on the young witch.

"Morganna..." Eleanor groaned, threading her hands through the back of Rose's hair as she pulled the woman against her. "I'm going to cum R-Rose, fuck! Drink it a-all!"

Hearing her godmother's words, Rose started to lick more frantically. Both from wanting to taste more of Eleanor's cum, as well as needing to finish so she could pull back and get some needed air.

Gasping, Eleanor crossed her legs, trapping Rose's head as she orgasmed. Not letting her goddaughter free until Rose swallowed everything, with some excess juices sliding past and down Eleanor's thighs.

After a few moments, Rose felt Eleanor release her legs, letting Rose get in some much-needed air. The action making her breasts jiggle, while the saliva on them gleamed from the of light.

Sitting up, Eleanor licked Rose's lips, cleaning them of her leftover fluids before kissing Rose, the young witch eagerly returning the kiss. Only this time, Eleanor slipped her tongue in, touching Rose's, her goddaughter copying the action once the surprise wore off.

After a little while, Eleanor broke the kiss, her hands resting on Rose's arse as they caught their breath.

"What was that?" Asked Rose after she caught her breath.

"That was a French kiss," Eleanor whispered, her hot breath tickling Rose's ears. "Now, time for me to return the favor."

With surprising strength, Eleanor lifted Rose, causing the younger witch to giggle, and set her down on the opposite side of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Eleanor chuckled and pressed kisses up Rose's thigh before her lips were only an inch away from her goddaughters pussy. "I'm returning the favor."

With that, Eleanor started eating out Rose, licking and skillfully flicking her tongue. Making Rose moan and cross her legs, trapping Eleanor just as she had done to Rose just a few minutes before.

As for Rose, Rose was in heaven, loving the feeling of her godmother's tongue as the older witch ate her out. Previously Rose had thought Eleanor's fingers we're incredible(which they still were). But now, she realized that the tongue was where Eleanor was truly skilled, the flicking and swirling thing she was doing was causing Rose's mind to go blank.

"Yesss... Fuck, fuck, fuck... YES!"

Hearing Rose's moans, Eleanor decided it was time to use her unique skill. Well, unique in Britain, at least. Grabbing Rose's legs, Eleanor activated her parseltongue ability, hissing into Rose's cunt, the younger witch freezing for a moment before she started cumming.

Trembling, Rose tried to open her mouth and say something, but nothing would come out, all she could feel was Eleanor's tongue as it twisted and shook inside Rose's pussy. The action making her buck and twist, cumming multiple times in rapid succession, while Eleanor's hands clamped down on her thighs, keeping Rose locked down on the bed.

Swallowing down Rose's juices, Eleanor licked up anything that remained, then pulled away, Rose's legs having become lax after her third orgasm. "So, you're a squirter?"

That was something Eleanor hadn't expected. She had gone down on many many women, but few of them ever squirted or had the intense reaction Rose did when Eleanor used parseltongue.

Groaning, Rose shuddered once again and looked at Eleanor. Her mind clearing up now that she was down from her high, a blush slowly spreading across her face. "I can't believe you did that."

Rose knew her godmother could use parseltongue, hell the whole wizarding world knew. But never did Rose think the ability could be used for sex, or that Eleanor would use it as she ate her out. And after this, Rose would probably never look at the ability the same ever again.

"Do you want to continue?"

Rose sat up and was about to tell her godmother no when she felt a now-familiar heat start to build up inside her. Causing her to click her mouth shut in embarrassment, her face flushed.

"One more round?" Eleanor purred, a hand training up Rose's leg. "I have a toy I want us to try out."

"Toy?" Rose shuddered, her godmother's hand feeling like fire on her skin. She didn't want Eleanor to stop.

Waving her hand, Eleanor summoned a purple object to the bed. Then sat up, sitting opposite of Rose. "You don't still have your hymen, do you?"

Rose didn't say a word shocked, not able to take her eyes from what looked to be a dildo. One that had a cock head on either side... and it was wiggling.

 _Merlin..._ _She must have enchanted that._

"Rose?"

Blinking, Rose turned to her godmother and blushed as she realized she ignored Eleanor's question. "No, I don't have my hymen anymore."

Truthfully, Rose hadn't even meant to lose it. The day she did had been humiliating. Especially since it was during a quidditch match, and Rose hadn't realized her hymen had... Ripped until her teammate pointed it out after the game during their showers.

Eleanor smirked and picked up the wiggling toy cock. "Good."

**_The next day_ **

"Morning, Rose." Eleanor greeted, pressing a kiss to the side her goddaughter neck as her hand idly traced patterns on the younger witches' stomach.

"Mmm... Morning Eleanor." Rose smiled, feeling relaxed, sore, and aroused all at the same time. With a small part in the back of her mind worrying about what her parents would think if they ever discovered what she had done. "...So what are we now, sex friends?"

Smirking, Eleanor licked her lips, her eyes filled with desire. "Lovers, Sex friends, fuckbuddies... We can be whatever you like as long as it means we'll continue fucking."

Biting her lip, Rose nodded and threw all her worries out the window. She could think of the consequences of their actions later. For now, she just wanted to feel Eleanor's lips on hers.

**XxXxXxX**

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) I'm writing commissions now, check out my discord(link in profile) for more information if any of you so desire!
> 
> Review or PM me!


End file.
